


Lee Jihoon : Lost

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: What happens when Lee Jihoon gets lost in a foreign city?





	Lee Jihoon : Lost

SVT’s Ideal Cut concert is happening in a few days.  
There are still a lot of preparations to be done for your group’s giveaway.  
It actually took you the whole day to finish.  
You were out late and on your way home.  
While waiting at a pedestrian crossing, you notice a small figure beside the stoplight.  
He was pacing and looked as if he doesn’t know where he’s supposed to go.  
Then you realize who it was.

“Woozi?”

He looked at you and his shoulders fell in relief.  
He tried hard to answer in English.

“You know me?”  
“Of course I know you. But what are you doing here?”  
“I think I’m lost.”  
“Did you call your members or manager?”  
“My phone. It’s off. Please help.”  
“Okay. Where do you need to go?”

He told you the name of the hotel they’re staying at.  
You knew perfectly well where it is as you have been going places for your work as well.  
You know the famous hotels around the city.  
It is quite near so you decided to just walk.  
It’s hard to get a cab around these parts and it would be a waste of money.  
Plus the fact that you’d get to spend more time with Jihoon that way.  
While walking, it seemed awkward and quiet with Jihoon just following you.  
You tried to start a conversation although it was quite hard as Jihoon is not that good in English.

“How did you get lost?”

He seemed to understand it and answered.

“I was hungry. I looked for food and got lost.”

It was so like him to look for food in the middle of the night.  
You didn’t know what to say next because you didn’t want to pry.  
You both walked silently then.  
When you arrived at the hotel entrance, you both didn’t know what to do.

“Well, here you go. This is it, right?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”

You didn’t want to keep him up too late so you just waved and started to leave.  
As you turned your back, Jihoon called out for you.

“Wait!”

You turned towards him.

“Yes?”  
“What’s your name?”  
“I’m Y/N.”  
“Are you a noona or a dongsaeng?”  
“I’m actually your noona but you can just call me Y/N if you want.”  
“Y/N noona, are you carat?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“Are you going to the concert?”  
“Yes. See you?”

He nodded.

“See you there, Y/N noona.”

You smiled at him and nodded before walking away.  
You couldn’t believe you had just had a conversation with Lee Jihoon!  
What in the world just happened?  
Now you’re more excited for the concert.

\-----

Concert day arrived.  
You and your friends were up very early to have a lot of time to give out your freebies at the venue.  
By noon, you were already feeling a bit drained.  
You tried to save and replenish your energy with food.  
At last the concert started.  
You and your friends all decided to get VIP tickets so you were all standing along the railings near the stage.  
You told your friends about what happened between you and Jihoon a few nights ago.  
So your friends would call Jihoon every time he gets close to your area.  
As the concert was about to end with SVT done with their ments, the encore performance started.  
SVT was running wild around the stage.  
Jihoon got close to your side again and this time he saw you.  
You waved and you saw him wave back.  
You saw a concerned look on his face before everything went black.  
Your fatigue got the better of you and you fainted.

\----

When you opened your eyes, you expected to see a hospital room’s white ceiling.  
However, what you saw was a ceiling of a moving van.  
You tried to sit up and were shocked to be assisted by a worried-looking Jihoon.

“Y/N noona? Are you alright now? Your friends are in the other van with my members. We were all worried.”

What the heck is happening?!


End file.
